internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Sea Hockey League
The Black Sea Hockey League was a joint senior and youth league between Georgia and Turkey contested in 2012. The competition was first agreed upon in June 2010. The league director and Erzurum head coach, Keith McAdams, was quoted as saying: "This is the first step of the Agreement between Armenia, Georgian and Turkey to create a professional league and develop local youth hockey. We all believe this will be great for the development of hockey in Erzurum Region, Armenia, Georgian. All three countries have agreed to participate in a number of player development programs."TBHF and Georgian Ice Hockey National Federation Agree to Schedule Senior and U14 tournaments were contested in Erzurum in January, with Erzurum Gençlik Spor of the Turkish Ice Hockey Super League defeating the Georgian national team in four consecutive games. The U14 tournament was also won by Erzurum Gençlik Spor, which defeated Ankara in the final.Gençlik Spor won first round of Black Sea Hockey League The calendar for the league was set to be: *January 27-29 in Erzurum - U14 and senior competition *March 23-25 in Erzurum - U16 and senior competition *April 27-29 in Georgia - U16 and senior competition *May 4-6 in Georgia - U14 and senior competition It is unknown if the latter three tournaments were played as no records of them having taken place exist. Armenia was invited to watch the first tournament and were deemed likely to play in the second. Results Senior tournament January 27-29 2012 in Erzurum, Turkey. *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' - Georgia 4:0 (6:0, 10:4, 2:1, 10:6) U14 tournament January 27-29 2012 in Erzurum, Turkey. Erzurum won the tournament, Ankara finished second, and Istanbul took third. ;Preliminary results *'Ankara' 2 - Erzurum Gençlik Spor 1 *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 8 - Kocaeli BB 0 *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 10 - Istanbul 0 *Kocaeli BB 3 - Georgia (Ice Knights) 3 *'Ankara' 4 - Georgia (Ice Knights) 2 *'Georgia (Ice Knights)' 1 - Istanbul 0 (SO) *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 8 - Georgia (Ice Knights) 2 ;Final *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 3 - Ankara 2 Black Sea Challenge Cup The Black Sea Challenge Cup was later organized in September 2012 as a joint training camp between Georgia and Turkey. Keith McAdams stated, "I think this is a great opportunity for both clubs. We will practice separately and play a game each night."Genclik Spor Club and Georgia National Ice Hockey Team Begin Black Sea Challenge Cup September 15, 2012 ;Known scores Results from two matches (both Georgia victories) missing *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor''' 7 - Georgia 1ERZURUM GENÇLİK SPOR CLUB WINS 7-1 *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 8 - Georgia 0GENÇLİK SPOR CLUB SHUTS OUT GEORGIA NATIONAL TEAM *Erzurum Gençlik Spor 1 - Georgia 1ERZURUM GENÇLİK SPOR CLUB Tied Georgia National Ice Hockey Team 1-1 in the Last 15 Seconds of Game *Erzurum Gençlik Spor 4 - Georgia 4 *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 4 - Georgia 0 *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 2 - Georgia 0 *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 3 - Georgia 2 *'Georgia' 6 - Erzurum Gençlik Spor 3 *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 10 - Georgia 7 *'Georgia' 2 - Erzurum Gençlik Spor 1 *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 7 - Georgia 2 *'Erzurum Gençlik Spor' 11 - Georgia 6 *'Georgia' 5 - Erzurum Gençlik Spor 3 *'Georgia' 4 - Erzurum Gençlik Spor 2 Erzurum won the series with a record of eight wins, six losses, and two ties. Keith McAdams said, "It been a great 16 game series against Georgia. Their team has finished strong and we wish them the best in the World Championship Division III Qualification Tournament. Their coaches and players have done a great job over the last 18 days."Black Sea Challenge Cup Ends With 4-2 Loss for Genclik Spor Club References Category:Ice hockey leagues